Time for a Change
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Tala finds Ryuuga and takes him to his place to help heal him, but he finds himself giving Ryuuga a chance, to get something important to him back.


Time for a Change

PG

Beyblade/Metal Fight Beyblade crossover

Tala finds Ryuuga and takes him to his place to help heal him, but he finds himself giving Ryuuga a chance, to get something important to him back.

Tala looked over at the unconscious teen on the bed, unsure what to think.

_This kid, he had the bey L Drago._ The red haired Russian frowned; _Did he try to help in that final battle?_

He had done everything that he could do, although he was no doctor he was well trained in certain medical procedures since he had been raised in the Abbey for so long, they were required to learn how to heal certain injuries on their own. It was one of the few things that the Abbey had taught him that was actually useful.

He found the white haired boy pretty badly beaten, covered in scars, bruises and cuts all over; for a moment it was so bad that Tala honestly didn't believe he was going to make it until he heard a groan from the body and smirked;

_He'll make it; he's not the type to just give up._

Now after all the bandages and medication Tala could give it was a simple waiting game.

XXX

Amber eyes looked up at the cracked ceiling he wondered for a moment if he was home, until all the memories flooded his mind, everything from gaining L Drago to being defeated by Nemesis, It all flooded back into his mind, reminding him that he _wasn't_ normal and that he was tainted.

Worst of all; he had _nothing._

A flash of red entered his vision and he turned to look over at the older man whose violet eyes locked on to his own amber ones and they didn't flinch at what was clearly there, what was open for anyone to now see. Those amber eyes were now unguarded, the pain of the years so clear to see before he put his barrier back up.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know and found that the man just smirked at him, as though he expected such a question from him.

"I'm Tala,"

The name clicked instantly, any blader worth his bey knew of the top bladers in the world. Tala had moved on from beyblading, his generation moved onwards into something else and let himself and Ginga take centre stage in the beyblade world. He wasn't a fool, he had heard the rumours of what Tala and his team had done back in the day, other stories spread about Tala himself, what had been done to him when he was part of the Abbey but nothing had ever been confirmed.

"You were unconscious when I found you," Tala said after a moment's pause; "I couldn't find your bey though,"

Ryuuga nodded slowly, already knowing what had happened; "You should have left me,"

Tala raised an eyebrow; "What makes you say that?"

"What use am I without my bey?" Ryuuga asked him, letting his guard down once again, without realising that he was doing it; "Without L Drago I am nothing. What use is the strongest blader with no bey?"

"Do you really believe that?" He asked, curious; "That you are worthless?"

With a sharp nod Ryuuga spoke; "Without L Drago I am powerless,"

Tala just looked at him for the longest time and Ryuuga found himself trying not to fidget under that intense look, it almost felt like Tala was trying to seeing _inside_ him.

"What if I told you," The Russian began to speak once again; "That you could get it back?" He then realised what Ryuuga was thinking and began to clarify; "It won't be the same as you're… Draco constellation but it will be similar,"

He frowned; "It will be like you're… Bit beasts," He didn't really understand the concept of bit beasts himself, but if he got L Drago back he wouldn't care.

"Yes, it will be a bit beast. I had heard that you and L Drago had a connection much like I have with Wolborg," Tala tried to explain, but since the constellation bey's were something a bit different compare to the bey's he was used to using; "You have a partnership with your bey,"

Ryuuga nodded in understanding; "Yea… I. I can't feel L Drago," He tapped his forehead.

"You feel lost without them,"

He frowned at him; "I never heard of you losing Wolborg,"

Smirking Tala began to explain; "When I was still training in the Abbey I lost Wolborg that was my punishment for being weak. After that _lesson_ I refused to let anything get in my way of keeping him by my side,"

"How do I get L Drago back?" He asked eager to begin and Tala just smirked once more, seeing clearly the determination in those amber eyes.

"Right now you need to get fit and healthy,"

Ryuuga glared at him, but Tala was immune to such looks; "Tch, fine then,"

XXX

After a month Ryuuga was on his way to getting back to full health, his wounds were healing nicely and he was a lot stronger than before, but Ryuuga wasn't patient, he wanted L Drago back and Tala respect him for being that determined.

So they travelled back to the east to find a group called the Saint Shields and Tala informed Ryuuga what he would have to do.

"You need to prove yourself that you are truly worthy of your L Drago; you need to battle one of them… With an ordinary bey,"

Ryuuga said nothing, he had the basic bey in his pocket, it felt right to have a bey on his person again, but it wasn't L Drago and he got ready to launch his bey as he face Ozuma, a green eyes man, with dark hair with a red streak through the middle.

The Russian found himself holding his breath inwardly cheering the teen on and hoping he would be able to earn his L Drago back; not just for the power of the bey but also due to Ryuuga looking so lost without his bey and saying that he had no real reason to live with that bey gone.

During the battle Ryuuga's generic bey began to glow, almost as though it was surrounded by flames. It caught Ozuma off guard, but he realised what was going on quickly and grinned as he saw Ryuuga's reaction, those amber eyes widened as though a connection that should never have returned did and then the eastern dragon appeared, roaring in the sky above them reconnecting with the bey.

"Go… L Drago!" Ryuuga cried out as his bey pushed back Ozuma's, the leader of the Saint Shields was taken off guard at the sheer power that Ryuuga was using and pushed his bey out.

"You're a tough blader," He commented as he picked up his bey, but he noticed that Ryuuga wasn't paying any attention to him and was just looking at his bey in wonder; "He'll be a handful,"

"Tch, he's like us," Tala said with a shrug and for a moment Ozuma didn't understand what he meant until it clicked.

"I guess so." With a nod he left, his mission was done; Ryuuga had proven himself worthy of his bit beast.

Ryuuga was like the Demolition Team, he was tainted with darkness that would always be at the corner of their heart, and also like them he had cleansed himself but people would always be weary of him.

"It feels different," Ryuuga commented with a frown; "Why…"

"It was a face bolt before; your bey was a rare one with a constellation of Draco right?" Tala asked him and Ryuuga nodded in agreement; "This bey… This L Drago is a bit beast. It's completely interlinked with you; body _and_ mind,"

For a moment he just looked at him and then looked back at him bey, the little bit chip contained L Drago's image and also it's _spirit_. He could _feel_ the dragon's presence in his mind; it wasn't the dark power of before but just having the dragon near him, in his mind made him feel reassured like he wasn't alone.

"Body and mind," Ryuuga repeated.

"You'll need physical and mental training to keep L Drago at its most powerful and to help it evolve,"

With a grunt Ryuuga began to walk away, as though his business with Tala was done now that he had L Drago again.

"You know it's easier to train with others," Tala pointed out to him.

"I need to find myself a challenge,"

"You think I won't be?"

Amber eyes looked at him in humour; "Have you battled?"

Smirking, he brought out Wolborg; "Try me,"

Grinning he readied his bey and launcher seeing Tala was all ready and waiting for him, the battle began with the wolf growling and the dragon roaring into the sky.

A new chapter was about to begin for the pair of them.


End file.
